


Stuck

by tamaraneankori



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaraneankori/pseuds/tamaraneankori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds himself in a pickle. But thank goodness MJ is there to help out. Peter is so going to murder Johnny after all of this is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

“You look kinda stuck.”   

Peter almost groans in embarrassment. It was just his luck, to be honest. First he gets his hand stuck in the goddamned vending machine and now the first person to find him just so happens to be the love of his life.  

Okay, well she wasn’t technically the love of his life.  

Well she was, but she may or may not be aware of that fact. Yeah, it’s probably as creepy as it sounds. As if he had a great chance with her before, she now caught him with his hand shoved up a vending machine.  

Yep, he was ready to die now.  

“Hello? Earth to Peter?” Mary Jane waves her hand in front of his face, raising an eyebrow. Oh crap, I should probably respond about now…

“Uhh…”  

MJ seems to put down his ridiculous behavior as just general Peter weirdness and continues. “So, is there a reason why you’re groping a vending machine? Or are you just practicing for later?”  

Peter’s face grows red and hot. “What? I don’t-I’d never-what?” He looks up at her, utterly horrified of her insinuation and sees Mary Jane smirking at him.  

“Relax, Tiger! God, I swear you’re so easy sometimes.” She laughs leaning against the wall next to him.  

“Hey, my arm is stuck up this vending machine and I’m pretty sure I’m losing feeling in it.”  

“And whose fault is that now?”  

“Johnny Storm’s…” Peter grumbles, glaring a little.  

“I thought you were friends?’ MJ said not following.

“We were. Now he’s dead to me.” Some things can never be forgiven.  

“Well, can’t really blame the teen heartthrob on this one. I mean you always were pretty clumsy, Pete.”  

“I wouldn’t call this clumsiness. More like lack of foresight.” MJ rolls her eyes and laughs and oh god, Peter loves that sound so much.  

“So exactly how is this Johnny’s fault?” Peter looked up at Mary Jane with complete seriousness.  

“Johnny Storm is a piece of crap.” MJ rolled her eyes at him and slide down the wall so they were next to each other. Like right next to each other. She gestured for him to elaborate on his fact.  

“He bet me twenty bucks that I couldn’t reach up here and pull out those gummy worms. I, of course, would never back down to such a challenge.”  

“Of course not.”  

“So yeah, shoved my arm up here and it got, you know, stuck. But of course The Human Jerk-face had to be called for some ‘emergency Fantastic Four meeting’ back at the Baxter Building.” Emergency meeting my ass…

“I see. And you couldn’t pull it out?” Peter shook hid head ‘no’ and sighed.

“Maybe you’re getting too fat.” Peter gasped scandalized.

“I’m not fat. And you and I both know that I, like, barely weigh more than you.”  

“That is actually kind of concerning” MJ laughed. “You know if you put in a dollar it’ll open up, right?”

“Lovely suggestion, but I just so happen to have zero cash.  Hence, me taking the bet in the first place.” MJ nods and takes out her wallet before she looks up at him with a smirk.

“Wait, I’m giving you a whole dollar. What’s my reimbursement?”

“I’ll give you a dollar at the end of the day?”  

“This isn’t just a dollar though…I mean I’m saving you from internal embarrassment here.”

“That’s exploitation, MJ!”  

“Hey, you wanna get your arm out of there or not?”  

“Fine. Name your price” Peter leaned his head back.  

“Hmmm… you many choices to choose from…”

“Mary Jane.” The redhead chuckled on slide the dollar bill into the machine. The mechanism immediately freed Peter’s hand and gave out a pack of gummy worms.  

“For your bet.” MJ handed him the pack.  

“Great, now I owe you twice.” Not that Peter minded. He would do anything for Mary Jane. MJ just extended her hand to help him stand up. Before Peter could get another word in Mary Jane grabbed the front of his shirt and planted her lips on his. Peter couldn’t even manage to form a coherent thought.  

When they pulled away, Peter was pretty sure his face as red as his suit.  

“Consider all debts paid.” MJ smirked and walked away.

Peter stared down at the hand that was recently freed from the vending machine.  

So worth it…

 

 

 


End file.
